Talk:Color Naming Rule/@comment-18396318-20150912203930/@comment-25555436-20150913171901
....I'm just going to say this: The CNR is simple, you name a character with a name that either: 1)Is or means a color, in some language, doesn't matter which one. So yeah, going the Pokemon route and calling someone Red is an option, though you would get lambasted for unoriginality and uncreativity of cancerous levels. In the same way, I could name someone with the dutch word for Purple, and it would still be valid. If people don't know what the dutch word for Purple is, it's their fault considering that you can find the translation in like 2 clicks on the internet. Of course, pointing it out is not a bad idea to start with. The important thing is that it exists. 2)Reminds of a color, doesn't matter which language. For example, Blood. Blood reminds of the color red because it's, you know, red. Sun would remind of yellow because the Sun is yellow (actually more like orange-red but whatever). Now, almost everything can remind of a color depending on who you ask, but in this case the important thing is that it reminds of a color in a clear, or semi-clear, direct way that most people would be reminded of. For example, "killer" does not count, because most people don't associate the name with a specific color that they would be reminded of everytime they hear killer. Sun, meanwhile, does count, because practically everyone associates it with a color. Most people associate it with yellow, others with orange and/or red. Basically, the important thing is that most people are reminded of a color in response to that word, doesn't matter if there's a minority that is not reminded of any color. 3)Means something that reminds of a color, in which language is irrelevant. For example, "Sol", spanish word for Sun, Sun is yellow, as such one would be reminded of yellow, and so it fits. "Lux", which means light, would as such remind of white or very bright yellow, and as such would be valid as well. Whether people know that Lux=Light is irrelevant, the important thing is that the meaning exists and that it fits the CNR. 4)Sounds like a color. The easiest one. Examples include Igol, that sounds like Eagle. Apol that sounds like Apple. Fyer, which sounds like Fire. Though there is a small flaw to this method, that being the phonetic pronounciation. Different countries say syllables differently, although some do sound alike in different languages. For example, saying "Hola amigo", when you are a Murican or British without much expertise in spanish, would likely sound like "Houl-la Ameegou" instead of simply "Hola amigo". So basically, if you say "His name is X, which sounds like Y", the readers will imagine the pronounciation, and due to phonetic differences, may imagine the pronounciation differently, leading to some thinking "Uh, no it doesn't". Confusion is possible. The CNR is simple, although it isn't perfect. I was thinking of something, but I shall say it in another comment unrelated to this.